


Ведьма

by siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [2]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cossack Hetmanate, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Khmelnytsky Uprising, Magic, Magical Realism, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Ukrainian tales, Witchcraft, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: О мести, голоде, ненависти и колдовстве.По мотивам легенды о Заславской битве, в пересказах Мартина Кучваревича и Ивана Франко.





	

Холопы плакались про погибший урожай и приближающийся голод — майские ночи стояли очень холодные. Мартин Синявский не поддавался на эти жалобы. Вольно им плакать, если никто в минувшем году ничего не сеял, не собирал и податей не платил. Вся голь, лентяи да гуляки подались к Хмельницкому, прочий же люд попрятался и добро позакапывал. А честный шляхтич — ищи пропитание в этой пустыне. На войне нужно есть, даже если война неправая, домовая. Вот уже пятый день, как Мартин рыскал по окрестностям Заслава, будто голодный волк, но все ближние хутора были пусты, а местные паны растворились где-то в лесах вместе с припасами. Не рвались на помощь осаждающим город. Пятый день, как Мартин прибыл с приказом ждать коронное войско, как решил дознаться, что же такого чудесного сотворил атаман Донец, что паны-рыцари стоят под городом без толку. А тут горло промочить и толком закусить не удается, одна колодезная вода — осаждающим голоднее, чем осажденным. Сегодня планировали вылазку, и с утра взгляд пана Адама Вильги был слишком довольным, прямо масленым. Такие глаза бывают у человека, который хлебнул доброго вина или плотно позавтракал кровяной колбасой. Мартин не стерпел и насел на него. Но пан Адам выкручивался как уж, врал, как слепой бандурист, а потом вовсе стал нести околесицу.

Что под вечер, перед каждой атакой или вылазкой доблестного панства, из-за городских стен выезжал к лесу всадник в гусарском шлеме, в прилаженной наспех кирасе, с копьем, с двумя пистолетами на поясе и с тяжелой саблей. Всадник жестами показывал доброму панству, что желает сойтись с кем-нибудь в поединке честь по чести. Без единого слова поединщик этот был так любезен, что из-за манер его сразу признали за своего, с гербом и добрым родом. Многое может статься с приличным человеком, когда он разорен или кто возведет на него напраслину. В несчастной отчизне дела идут так, что кто угодно может стать банитом.

— Быстрый и ловкий слишком. Веришь, пан Мартин, — Адам Вильга очень воодушевился своей побасенкой, — доспех у него чужой, слишком тяжелый, и конь чужой, и оружие не по руке, видно, что с боя взяты. Но как ни пытайся, а он быстрее. Один только сильный удар нанесет за всю стычку, а так уклоняется. Но если уж попадет, на коне не удержаться. Каждый из нас носом землю рыл самым подлым образом. А победит — раскланяется, погарцует вокруг и восвояси. Мы все перепробовали, какие секретные кунштюки и приемы знали, какие хитрости припомнили, никак его на честном поединке не взять. Нюхом он чует, что противник делать станет. Злит, бывало, что хватаешься за пистоль, прямо в спину ему бить, такое с досады делается и от позора. Но терпим. А на четвертый раз поединщик этот мешок еды привез: и хлеба, и конины, и славной горилки флягу. Выпил с нами чуток, кусок хлеба молча преломил — и назад. Только ты, пан Синявский, помни свое слово, как подойдет коронное войско, болтать о таком не надо.

— А что же, — задумчиво спросил Мартин, — поединщик этот, ребенок совсем? Раз доспех ему тяжел и в полную силу бить и рубить он не может?

— Не сходится. Росту он среднего и сложения плотного, не силач, но на отрока совсем не походит. Загадка. Да что нам с того? Осада наша пустая, удачи нам нет, только и остается, что есть, пить, да потешить себя.

— Правда ваша, пан Вильга, все у вас не ладится, и пан полковник вас не приласкает. Что ж вы никак не управитесь с холопами? Чем доблестное панство околдовал дворовый слуга во главе местечковой черни, какой-то там атаман Донец? Не имя — прозвище. Я его знал когда-то, и воинских умений за ним не припоминаю, в сердцах людских он не читал. Тут у вас заподозришь измену. Не морочит ли вас нечистый? Говорите, как ваш поединщик выиграет, так пропали штурм и атака?

Адам Вильга сразу сделался злым и трезвым, лицо его позеленело и скривилось, как от зубной боли. Он разглядывал Мартина так и сяк, голову на бок, беззвучно шевеля губами.

— Что? Или у меня растут крылья? — любезно спросил Мартин.

Вильга наконец пожал плечами и побрел прочь. Шагов через пять он обернулся и печально ответил:

— Пан Синявский, совсем вы от голода рассуждение потеряли. В юности такое бывает. Надо вас накормить, а то страшно слушать честным людям.

— Перекреститесь! — крикнул Мартин.

Коронное войско надвигалось на Заслав, как летняя буря на перепуганных поселян. Осадный лагерь стал готовиться к штурму, со стен города следили с тревогой мятежники. А Мартин ждал и ловил шепот за спиной:

— Помешался!

— Доносчик.

— Двух поколений нет, как стали католиками, а уже шляхту учат.

Но за день до прибытия подмоги Мартин дождался: поединщик объявился вновь, как всегда, вечером, в сумерках, накануне штурма. Все повторялось, прошлое и сны становились явью.

Мартин укрылся за деревом и смотрел, как незнакомый воин мчится по сухой траве, не сбавляя ходу, навстречу сопернику, как резко подается назад всем телом, невероятно изгибаясь, уравновешивая себя копьем, чтобы пропустить удар над собой, как изворачивается, чтобы стремительным движением повредить подпругу соперника, Мартин слышал, как свистят и кричат в восхищении шляхтичи, будто одурманенные.

А еще он слышал детский смех. В солнечном свете метались по поляне босые ноги. Звенел колокольчиком голос: «Не догонишь, не поймаешь, паныч, не поймаешь! Ты разделил со мной хлеб и воду, видишь? Теперь я знаю твое сердце, я могу как ты, я знаю, что ты будешь делать! А ты — как я, ты — как я, хочешь?» И там, на солнечной поляне, Мартин кричал, и бежали взрослые. И плакала перепуганная девчонка из дворни, плакала от грубых затрещин и звала на помощь брата.

А наяву Мартин шел в темноте, по сухой траве, и незнакомец в краденом шлеме оборачивался под добродушный смех, поднося к губам флягу с горилкой…

Мартин ударил снизу вверх в лицо, где позволял шлем, сдернул за навершие на себя, потом захватил в кулак рассыпавшиеся волосы, и дальше бил, не переставая, пока не повалил на землю.

Зло хрипел:

— Что, Христя? Помогли твои бесы? Не по нраву, когда другой знает, чего ты хочешь? Когда другой тебя чует? Будешь еще людей губить, нечисть?!

Кровь пузырилась на ее губах, она заскулила и крикнула что было сил:

— Иванку! Брат! Я проиграла, бегите!

И тогда Мартин понял, что бьет ее в тишине.

— Что вы глядите?! Жгите ведьму!


End file.
